Dark hands of a human
by Tsuki-kiba
Summary: The Aliens left. But was that really 4 the best? Humans are always curious, what would happen if they got curious about the mews forms and how they where created? Ask Ryu? I don’t think so. Dark fic. IchigoKishu
1. Prologue

Tsuki: Ok ok ok ok ok… 1st if you've been reading 'To be a cat' do not worry new chaps will come as soon as I re-read it…

This is for one of my readers of 'To be a cat' who wanted a … violent problem to happen… well, to me this is kinda violent.

**_The Aliens left. But was that really 4 the best? Humans are always curious, what would happen if they got curious about the mews forms and how they where created? Ask Ryu? I don't think so. Dark fic. Ichigo/Kishu_**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A wistful good bye was all that told them they where gone. No more would the animal-eared girls see of them again. It was for the better, they all thought. Now life could go on and every one would get there lives back!

No one expected one day to be bombarded when at the Café… No one new that humans could get so aggressive when curious. How could they, teenage girls know how to react to such abusive people?

It had started out as a peace full alien free day. Mint was lounged on a chair, Ichigo taking orders as Lettuce and Zakuro went around giving the customers there cakes and puddings, as Purin was rolling happily, entertaining there 'guests'. The café was quiet and everyone did there every day thing until an unusual guest came in.

The man's shaven head gleamed white in the café's light as he sneered at the crafty work of their job. "So this is what a super advance creature does eh? Should be in a lab if you ask me." His beady eyes trained themselves onto the closes of the girls: Wearing pink and white with large reddish/brown eyes, Ichigo.

The man sneered and approached Ichigo grabbing her hair and snarling in her face "Show me! SHOW ME YOUR TRUE FORM!" The costumers turned there heads worriedly towards the man, but one look from those small beady eyes and they where sent fleeing out of the café.

"What d'you think your doing sir?" Hissed Mint as she got up from her seat and walked towards the man. The man just glared and backhanded her, sending her to the ground. "Respect your superiors you disgusting little creature. Your not _even_ human, why should _I_ your _BETTER_ listen to a word _YOU_ say?" This is when Ryu and the other dude came in.

"What is happening out here?" Growled the blondie known as Ryu as he approached the man with his long haired friend trailing behind him. "You!" The bald haired man pointed at the two adults and soon a swarm of men in black suits came in surrounding the girls and grabbing the two guys is there large grubby hands.

"What is the meaning of this?" Keiishiro smile wavered as he spoke, the men in back of him poking guns into his back. The bald man grinned a sadistic smile and said, "We just want to study these new specimens. So why don't you show us your lab and explain how they where born" "NEVER!" Ryu screamed as the man finished his phrase.

"Never aye? Then maybe this will make you tell us." The clique of a gun was heard and then a loud bang. Mint's eyes widened as did the other mews "Kei… Kei.. KEISHIRO!" Ichigo was the first to scream and then the rest echoed her scream.

His eyes wide and glazed over, and his white shirt drenched red Keiishiro lay unmoving mouth a gap. "YOU CAN'T JUST KILL HIM! ITS… ITS.. A CRIME!" Lettuce wailed loudly.

"Oh can't I? Keeping government information FROM the government. Any who we have special order to get your pets into nice cages, and if anyone disagrees we can shoot." A shutter ran threw everyone in the mew project's back as they listen to the man.

"Now will you please show us to your lab Mr. Ryu or do we have to use force?" Ryu looked at the pleading faces of his friends and co-workers, then at his dead best friend and then back at the bald man. "Neve-" Before he could finish a pistle was pointed at his back and then he fell to the ground, lifeless.

The bald man stared at Ryu's dead body and kicked it "Pity, we would have let him live." "HOW DARE YOU!" The bald man turned his beady eyes toward Zakuro and approached her angrily. "You stupid animal. You should hold your tongue" A fast punch sent the wolf girl sprawling to the ground.

"Get them!" The bald men pointed his fingers at the group of huddled girls in a calm voice. The men in black complied and grabbed the mews as if treating a diseased rat. The bald man laughed at what Purin asked next "Can I see my brothers and sisters?"

"Never! They've already been given to a foster home" Purin broke out crying. "Will you.. let us… go?" The bald man laughed harder "I own you know and FOREVER!" Tears glisten down the mews eyes as they where pushed out of the café and into a car with metal poles baring there only way out.

They watched horrifiedly as the men light matches and put the café to flames and screamed as the car rolled away to who knows where….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope it wasn't to bad… its my first dark fic so yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… :P


	2. Chapter 1

Tsuki: Soo peeps how've read 'To be a Cat' chap 13 is up lol (Tmm K/I)… :P

Enough of this, so, is Ichigo madly in love with Kishu? No... Has Masaya committed suicide? No... I don't own Tokyo mew mew…..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kishu!" A growl sounded threw the forest, large black birds with scarlet tails flying away in fright at the call. Large furred animals growled warningly at the passer-byer but did nothing to stop him.

The red-handed long-eared boy ran as fast as his legs could take him. IT was sooo good to run with out a care in the world, and he didn't feel like flying.

"Kishu! GET YOUR ASS HERE!" The boy hollered loudly wanting to get his green haired companion the message sent from Pai.

The Red-haired boy growled as he frowned his brows and scrunched up his nose "KI-" "Oh shut-up already! I heard you the first time! Jezz.. Can't even relax for a minute…" Kishu, a green-haired male with large slanted golden eyes stared at his smaller friend.

"So, what d'you want to tell me?" Kishu signed as he poked his friend's head. "O.. YA, Well Pai told me that we have to report back NOW!" The green haired male raised a delicate eyebrow and frowned 'What's he up to?'

With a clique of his hand Kishu told his friend "Well then lets go!" and with a poof Kishu teleported away with his friend trailing slowly after him.

…..Pai's lab…..

The sound of two idiots reached his ears as he read and re-read the message on screen, this was the cause of the commotion, he guessed as his two younger friends came in.

"HEY PAI! WHY'D I HAVE TO COME HERE FOR N'WAYS?" Pai shrugged and had the two sit before the monitor. "6months ago we left earth, and about 6months after that this message was spent to us, but its just now reached my computer." Pai explained "Before we left I left chips to monitor that little café of there's and this is what I got." Pai spoke emotionless.

Pai cliqued a few buttons and the screen roared to life a small humming sound was all it made. After a few seconds the screen came to life and a movie played out.

A man with a bald head enter the pink café the mews used as a base.

"Show me! SHOW ME YOUR TRUE FORM!" The man said as he grab hold of Ichigo's hair. The costumers had long since fled. "What d'you think your doing sir?" Mint hissed as she approached the man who easily hit her screeching "Respect your superiors you disgusting little creature. Your not _even_ human, why should _I_ your _BETTER_ listen to a word _YOU_ say?"

At this part Kishu growled but kept on watching.

The next few scenes where of that blond guy and the brown haired dude as they got 'butchered' and then screaming and wailing the mews had been dragged out and the café started melting and collapsing as fire broke out.

The connection then ended.

"There own kind…" Growled Kishu "Why would they do this to there own kind?" Pai thought emotionless was also mad "That is what we shall find out, we are going back. Back to Earth, Japan, Tokyo."

This is when Taruto used his brain "But we live further away from them, wouldn't time be… Different? Last time we where there Baka no Kishu was 16! Me 12 and you…**Being gaged… he didn't say Pai's age **And the Mews where around, The old hag13, Mint13, ZakuroUnknown Lettuce13 and Pudding9! " Pai looked at his friend and started cliquing buttons.

"By my calculation earth has went, two times fast then us, 2 years have been gained for them." Kishu smirked at the idea of Ichigo being 15… drool…. "Kishu!" Kishu looked up at Pai and shrugged. "Lets go! I wana beat that bald dude up!" and with that The boys disappeared to find a ship to fly them to earth, namely, Pai's ship.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 done:P


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The large silver ship belonging to Pai sailed lightly threw the darkness of the universe. The occupants of the ship where: Kishu, Pai and Taruto and all three of them where in sleeping pods.

Kishu dreamt of Ichigo and him and her actually loving him. He dreamt of killing that bald dude and saving her from who knows what.

Taruto on the other hand couldn't wait to share candies with Purin and tell her all about his planet and how it looked now.

And Pai… 4555x 2222.0011 so if then 4555divided by 2222.0011 will equal my answer…

The low drown of the engines was the only sound as the auto pilot sailed towards there destination. The ship navigated around solar systems and asteroids and anything else that came in its way. The Milky Way was soon visible in the dark light of the Universe. With a loud groan the ship came to a stop and the cubical keeping the aliens asleep slowly opened.

"Five more minutes" Kishu muttered as he tried to stop the loud groaning sound. Soon a face poked over him making a dark shadow "WAKE UP!" With a shriek the green haired alien jumped five feet in the air and looked everywhere for danger which caused Taru-taru to scream with laughter.

"That wasn't funny you twerp!" The immature teenaged alien ran after his friend menacingly until "URIKA! The answer is 2.0499539!" Screeched Pai as he stood up right.

"What the fuck was that about Pai?" Both Taruto and Kishu turned towards Pai who had a small speck of red pocking on his cheeks. cough, cough "It seems we have arrived in the solar system near the red planet." Pai told them as he coughed twice.

With a quick flique, the engines whined to life and the ship started sailing towards the little blue planet known as Earth. "Get dress and report back!" Growled Pai as he pulled his clothing's back on. With a quick sarcastic salute the two younger aliens where off.

Slowly the planet known as Earth approached and got larger. With a small grunt Pai pulled down a lever and the Ship stopped moving. A few more cliques and the Ship became invisible to the human eye.. or machine….

"Hey Pai, are we there yet?" Kishu's annoyed voice called as he entered wearing his customary shirt and skirt… LOL… With a quick nod, Pai led them to the teleportation room where they could teleport to earth.

….Earth….

The three aliens appeared in a small forest that reeked of human gas and smoke. Nodding to each other they went off in different directions to find the mews.

Taruto walked softly threw the forest as he looked for Purin… but mostly the candy shops… With a sigh the young alien was about to take flight when something or someone crashed on top of him. Looking up Taruto came face to face with messy green hair and large golden eyes. "Kishu GET OFF!"

Taruto yelled as he pushed his companion off.

The boy on top of him growled and jumped off, backing away as if scared. "Go away! D-Don't touch ME!" The boy stuttered helplessly. "Kishu?" Taruto looked at the boy that would have been about up to his chest if he was still 12. The boy had large golden eyes and long green hair that reached his shoulders in the front and short hair in the back.

"Hey! How come you so short Kishu?" Again the boy backed away and flashed his fangs. "GO AWAY!" The boy yelped. Taruto growled and walked forwards "We don't have time for these games Kish! COME ON!" This is when two pops where heard and a loud "FIND ANYTHING YOU MIDGET?" Taruto turned around and came face to face with both Kishu and Pai. "What the fuck?" Kishu rose a brow curiously "What now Tart?" Pai asked but Taruto only pointed towards the green haired boy.

"Hey! Cool how'd you do that Taruto?" Kishu flew down happily to his younger companion. "WHO ARE YOU? WHAT D'YOU WANT? LEAVE ME ALONE!" This outburst brought the aliens gaze to the little boy who appeared to be holding something fluffy in his hands.

"Yo Taruto? You made him to emotional and where are the ears?" Kishu whined but froze when Taruto said slowly "I didn't make him… I found him." Before Kishu could respond a loud yell was heard.

"KIRU!" The small boys black ears perked up. And this is when the aliens noticed that the youth had cat like ears and ragged cloths. In his hands he held a black tail.

"Mama! HELP!" The Aliens quickly hide in the trees as they watched a teenage girl with shoulder length pinkish hair and black cat ears ran into the clearing. Her cloths where ripped and seemed to have been worn more times then washed. "Kiro…" The teenager walked up to the green haired boy who jumped into her arms crying. "Pwease don't let them hurt me! Mama I didn't mean to honest… I just wanted to see out side... Outside..." the boy wailed helplessly as the pink haired girl held him tight.

"Ichi… go?" Taruto turned his head towards Kishu who was staring at the scene with confusion.

"Here they are!" A voice was heard as two large growling dogs and men wearing black uniforms came into the clearing. "Trying to run away again are we number 16? Maybe we should punish your kid.. 61.. ne?" The girl known as #16 held the boy closer to herself as the men surrounded her.

"His name is Kiri-Ryu." The man snarled angrily "I don't fuckin' care what his damn name is wench! This is the last stray! If you don't tell us who the fuckin' father is ill kill the kid you fuck'n hore!" The man growled and took out a black pistle "Iv told you before!" said 16 "I don't know…" "WRONG ANSWER!" before the men could take the boy away #16 whispered something in the boys ear and threw him in the air "RUN KIRU! FIND HELP!" the boy spun in the air and with a loud 'CRACK' smoke flew everywhere and Kiri (A.K.A Kiro, Kiru) disappeared. "Where'd you send him?" the man grabbed her neck but she refused to talk.

"Won't talk ne? Maybe we should force it out" The man growled "Let's see… how about the cage? You like that place don't you?" #16 paled visibly as she shuttered, trying franticly to get her captors to let go of her. With a hissing nose someone knocked her off.

"What just happened to the kid? What the fuck are they doing to Koneko-chan? _MY Koneko-chan_!" Kishu snarled when he saw one of the man knock Ichigo out. When the men had dragged her away Kishu jumped from the tree and snarled viciously. He would have ran after them if a sniffle hadn't stopped him. Curiously Kishu looked behind a bush and came face to head with Kiro.

The boy sensing him, turned around and squealed in horror as if afraid. His golden eyes met Kishu's and the boy shakily got up. "Who are you? You b-better not be one of the evil men who like hurting mama and... and

Pudding-senpai and Lettuce-san and.. AND! Mi-san, Zaku-sama? "

The boy had now shakily gotten to his feet and held his small hands in white knuckled fists.

It was then that Taruto angrily approached the boy and grabbed the cuff of his shirt holding him up in the possess. "What are they doing?" Taruto shook the boy. "Let… _GO_!" Growled the boy warningly but Taruto kept on shaking him. "I said…LEMME GO!" The boys golden eyes turned flashy with anger and with an angry growl rose one clawed hand towards Taruto and after a few glowing seconds and energy ball flared from his hand and hit Taruto in the face.

Taruto ran in circle's screaming "MY EYES! MY EYES!" his face was now ash black and his hair struck up in the air. "please… don't hurt m-" Kiru shuttered and fainted. "Shit Taruto look what you did!" yelped Kishu as Taruto turned to face him "Look what he did to me!" Pai came down and took the boy in his arms and as he flew into the air he spoke to his companions "If we want any information this kid has to get better." With a low 'pop' he disappeared. Kishu glared at Taruto and snapped his fingers and disappeared. Slowly afterwards Taruto followed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sooo? How is it soo far?


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The faint scent of cooking food brought a pang of hunger threw his small feeble body. He tried to move his right arm but it wouldn't come up. With a startled yelp the boy jumped up falling back when a headache followed.

"You shouldn't be moving. That energy blast took a lot of your energy" The voice came from the door and the boy could only cower as the man approached. The man had long slender ears with purple colored hair with a pig tail hanging on one side in front of one ear.

"Who... are you?" The boy whispered. "I… am… An ally." The man said curtly. The boy growled and tried to stand up. "No! The last person that said they where ally was bad! " The purple haired man rose a brow "Who was he?" The boy though and then said "His name was Masaya… Mommy said he was a friend… But he got mad when he saw me… and called mama a whore!"

"What's your name?" Even if he knew the boys name he wanted to hear it from the boy himself "Kiri-Ryu Momomia. You?" The boy stood stock still waiting for an answer "Pai" The boy nodded "So if Ichigo-san is your mother… Who is your father?" The boy paled and shook as tears fell down his pale face. "T.. they always ask that… Mommy don't know! Kiru don't know! If mommy told them she didn't know they beat her and when she told the truth they whipped her… " The boy cried sadly.

"What is the truth?" The boy looked up and said softly "Mommy said that they put something in her and then 6months later I was born…" Pai frowned "How old are you?" The boy looked up "Fore years old sir!" "But, how?" Kiru looked down "When I was one they decided to try another experiment and to try and get mommy to tell them who daddy was… They put me in a weird machine and time went by fast and when I came out I was no longer 1 but 3… and Iv grown up like that ever since…" Pai nodded and felt bad for the kid… having to grow up faster then a normal child.

"Wait!" Pai looked shock "You where born after only 6 months? How can this be? A normal human child takes up to 12months!" Kiri startled gold eyes blinked then laughed "Im not human silly! Nya!" The boy mewed happily as he swished his fluffy tail from side to side.

"But don't you have a human form?" The boy shook his head a grin on his face "Now why would I have a human's body PAAAYYA? (Stretched out Pai's name lol)" Kiri's voice resembled that of a certain alien with the same green hair and golden eyes.

A small growling sound was heard and the young boy quickly looked down in shame. Pai didn't understand why he was doing so it he was hungry... "If your hungry we can get you something to eat... and new cloths..." The boys bright eyes shoe with radience as he looked up at Pai "Food? As much as i want?" Pai nodded and the boy mewed eagerly as he stood up his arm now unspased and ready for action.

Pai was shocked, didn't they even Feed Him? Where they so cruel as to not give proper nurishment to a growing child? It was like he was just a lab rat being tested ... they didn't even consider him human? The shoke was hard. How could a whole comunaty of humans not understand that the mother and aunts of this child where the one's who protected them?

"Pai-Sama! PAI!" Kiri whined as he pulled o the older males arm "Wanna eat!" Pai looked down and was over come by... oh no... not the puppy dog face... ARG! He had enough of Taruto doing that and Kishu.. But this kid was to god damned cute with his large eyes bright with hints of tears and a frown marring his face and a pout on his lip. His cute little ears where drooped and his tail curled around his foot.

"Lets go..." The child rejoiced and followed Pai to the kitchen.

...Kitchen...

"Lets think of ways to kill BALDY!" The high pitched voice of Taruto could be heard as he jumped along the raillings of the counter. He felt alone... tottaly alone... He had wanted to come to earth to see Purin and... Now they where all inprisoned.

"COOCKIES TOO?" The shrill pitch of a child could be heard as Pai enter with mini-kishu at his side... "Kis... I mean Kiri-chan Why you hanging out with that as-" Kishu was the one to appear out of nowhere and clamp a hand over his mouth "Don't swear he'll copie and then Ichigo will _KILL _me!"

"Pai-sensai told kiri-chan that he could have food!" Kishu had a look of astonichment "Kiri-chan why don't you come here?" The boy turned his bright eyes towards Kishu and frowned "Who are you?" Kishu smirked and pointed at himself "Kishu is Kishu" The kid laughed and walked towards him a large smile on his face "Kiri likes Kishu! Kiri likes Kishu!"

"Now if you don't want to choke and die, don't eat Pai's food.. unless there cookies.. he makes GREAT cookies" At the comliment Pai tottaly forgot about the insult. "Here try this" With a pop an instent Raman cup was fissling infront of Kiri already boiled and ready to be served. Kiri sniffed it curiosly before plucking a fork, which Taruto had given him, and took a small bit. Once the food touched his touge the boy licked his lips and devoured the rest of the bole.

"Soo... kid, whats up with those people? Why are they hrting you and your mother?"Kishu asked curiosly with a hint of anger that the child couldn't hear.

"They don't like mommy and aunty 'cause there not human and they only keep my cause alot of there customers think im cute and once i turn 8years old they'll be able to rent me out like the otheres..." Kiri looked down. "Rent.. you out?" "Ya... they only test on my mommy... but on my anuties... they... rent them out to the person who gives the most money.. and they... they... hurt them... mommy says its something i wouldn't understand at my age.. but its called rape... and when im 8 they'll do it to me to... Thats why there keeping me... thats why mommy told me to run away.. cause they wanted to use the machain again and make me 8 now..."

The three aliens faces bleached. How could humans be so... so... mean?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

soooooooooooooooooooooooo? PLEASE RE-VIEW... or.. im not writting another chappie lol:)


	5. Summarize so i can write more!

Tsuki: To all my reviewers out there.. there is no reason for why i was abcent for so long but the fact that im lazy...

and i didnt feel like re-reading my stories...

So ill tell you now.. i WILL UPDATE Yes i will... BUT i need a few people (i dont care who) To RE-read

All the chappies and give me a summary of where i left off and what i did wrong ect ect

**To be a cat**

Yes i know Shigurai and Ryou are the same.. i fucked up major... but i need the long dudes

(asaka-san?) full name.

Any ideas would also help... but id hope to rap it up in about 10 chapters... (ill try for long ones :P)

But im the kinda person who has trouble ending stories... so ya...

**Dark hands of a human**

I will update this story if i have time but the major one is 'to be a cat' but i need a summary, ideas,ect!

_**if you want me to continue i need you help and by doing this you are also helping yourself**_

_**remember what happend! So please help me help you help myself!!!!**_

_**Thank you!!**_

_**tsuki**_


End file.
